


Bone Zone

by Dracoravebird



Series: Bone Zone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Family Fluff, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Pre-Undertale, Recovery, Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: My attempt at making Undertale fan fiction. The skeletons are my favorite. This has some AU and stuff. This fic is mostly for the three skeletons in the story. Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster.Most people portray Gaster as their father or brother. Whether they are or are not related, I’ll leave it to reader’s discretion. I couldn’t decide. IDK.This is my take on an AU backstory if Gaster remained with them instead of vanishing between dimensions. This fan fic will be referenced in my other Undertale fan fictions.





	1. Change of Staff

“D-Dr. Gaster?” Alphys peeked her head into the royal scientist’s office. “I… I need to talk to you about something. Please.”

Noting the concern mingling with her voice, Gaster gazed up from his paperwork. “Of course, Alphys. What is it?”

She shut the door and glanced at the window beside it. With her unease so apparent, Gaster reached out with his magic to close the blinds before gazing at her again, brows furrowed. She did not sit down, hugging herself slightly and letting out a heavy sigh.

“You know the project you told us to drop?” Alphys averted her gaze.

Gaster tensed slightly where he sat at his desk. “Yes. Why? What is it?”

“Dr. Corbel and Dr. Rockwell didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” He stood, hands resting on his desk.

“They… I didn’t want to help!” She sobbed quietly. “But they made me! Th-They said they would kill me!”

“Alphys.” Gaster said quietly, gently moving around his desk and coaxing her to sit in one of the chairs. “Calm down and tell me what happened.”

Alphys sniffled, taking off her glasses to wipe at her eyes. “They gathered up some of your magic after the surgery on your hands, and they… they used it to synthesize a pair of skeletons.”

He felt his soul thump in confused outrage.

“I-I tried to tell them! I mean, they’re just kids! But they didn’t listen and started…! They started…!”

Gaster cupped the young woman’s face in his hands, giving her a concerned look. “Alphys. Where are they? Tell me where the children are.”

“Corbel and Rockwell have them hidden in the old wing, in one of the quarantine rooms. And the smaller one’s very sick. I-I don’t know how much longer they’ll last.”

“Listen to me, Alphys. I’ll go get the kids. I want you to have Undyne come with a company of guards to arrest Corbel and Rockwell. Understand?”

She nodded.

Nodding in return, he quickly left his office. He kept his strides at an even pace and his face a mask of calm. No one could know just where he was going, lest they were involved and part of the problem. Easily, he was able to round a corner and shortcut his way to the old wing, which had been closed for renovations.

It did not take him long to find them. Among the cracked tiles and peeling paint, condensation dripping noisily to the floor, he Gaster heard whimpers. What sounded like wordless toddler-babble, clearly upset and in distress. He picked up the pace, knowing there were no cameras here.

He found the sounds were coming from one of the quarantine pens used for research. There, sitting on the floor, were two skeleton children who looked no older than ten. From the dim color of their souls, they were malnourished and weak, and neither of them could speak despite the apparent age. They were naked, and dirty. The taller one held the smaller against him, crying as he tried to wake the slighter up. It was no use. The smaller boy was unconscious, shivering as chills wracked his form.

“Children…?” Gaster spoke very softly.

Even so, the conscious boy jumped. His eye-sockets widened fearfully, the right glowing a soft orange hue, bones rattling as he shook both in cold and in fear. After a moment, his soft whine turned into a terrified wail.

“No, no, no…” Gaster cooed, shushing him as he sank to his knees beside the force-field door. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. It’s alright.”

He blinked and trailed off into silence with a cough, sockets wide and rimmed with tears. He glanced down at the smaller boy, who had not woken despite the screaming. 

Quickly, Gaster entered the override code for the door, powering it down. His hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a granola bar he had forgotten about until now. The wrapper crinkled as he opened it and, after taking a bite to show the boy what it was, he held it out to him. The child gave him a wary, tentative look before pulling the slighter boy against him and standing, wobbling closer before sitting down again and taking the offered food.

Instead of eating it, however, he pressed it to the unconscious boy’s mouth. It did nothing.

“Let me help you.” Gaster said, holding out a hand to him.

Footfalls drew closer, making the royal scientist tense. Instinctively, he stood and put himself between the boys and danger. It was Dr. Corbel, who gasped at the sight of the royal scientist before tensing, the goblin scientist summoning magic into the form of a sword.

“I’m not going to let you undo all our work, Gaster!” Corbel shouted.

“If you think for a second I’ll let you hurt these children, you have another thing coming.” Gaster sneered, summoning twin Gaster-Blasters.

The conscious child watched silently as the two fought. The bigger version of them was… protecting them. He did not know what to think, but he instantly worried. Would he get hurt, or killed, because of them? In the end, after shouting and scuffling and light, the bad man fell down and did not get back up. The one like them had won.

When Gaster approached them, the boy was no longer afraid. He seemed to understand, and gave no complaint or struggle when the royal scientist picked them up and carried them away.

\---------

He could not take them home. Not yet.

Both children were very ill and malnourished. The smaller boy so much so that it had stunted his growth to some degree. Even so, he did not want to put them in another part of the lab considering the trauma. Gaster took them to his office and folded the sofa out into a bed, having Alphys bring pillows from the employee lounge and blankets from the emergency closet.

The second hurdle was, of course, starting an IS. From the scarring along the sides of their souls, it was obvious both had been subject to numerous injections. Coaxing the conscious boy to allow it was a challenge. But there was a solution. 

Bringing the IS poles in, Gaster attached a small tip that looked like the end of a ballpoint pen – rounded and blunt. Such were the tips often used for children because they did not hurt as much, though they were often too small to use for adults. Sitting in a chair beside the bed where the boys sat, now draped in loose medical gowns, he showed the conscious one the tip, rubbing a phalange against it to show it did not hurt. After some convincing, he allowed the older skeleton to reach into his ribcage, gently pressing the pale orange soul up close to the sternum.

The boy gave a yelp when the IS sank in, having anticipated pain but feeling none. Seeing it did not hurt, he tugged at the sleeve of Gaster’s sweater and pointed at the unconscious boy with a string of toddler babble.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of him.” Gaster said before gently doing so.

The smaller boy’s IS solution was more enriched even than the heavy-duty solution his companion was given.

Bathing them was much easier. Apparently, it was the first bath they received. Someone brought in a small pool or tub, which was soon taken to the locker-room showers. While nervous, the conscious boy seemed trusting when Gaster was around, watching as the tub was filled with warm water and bubble-bath. The older skeleton was nothing but gentle as he bathed both boys, carefully cleaning away muck and grime.

Then, into clean gowns and back to the office, hopefully into some clean clothes. The king and queen offered to bring some, since their son had outgrown several outfits for the most part. Gaster was surprised to see them when he returned with the unconscious child in his arms and the other clinging to his pant-leg, both in clean gowns while summoned magic hands pulled the IS poles along.

“King Asgore. Queen Toriel.” The royal scientist’s arms tightened around the boy, one hand dropping to rest on the other’s shoulder. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“We came to look into this personally.” Toriel frowned at the sight. “Will they be alright, Wingdings?”

“I… I don’t know.” He confessed, pouting. “But I’m going to do everything I can to help them.”

“Gaster…” Asgore began carefully. “Perhaps we should—”

His mint green eye-lights flared brightly and a wall of bones sprung up between them and the royals. “I’m keeping them. Fine me. Fire me. I don’t care. But I’m keeping them.”

“Asgore.” Toriel pouted at her husband, giving him a pointed look. “Perhaps you should join Captain Undyne and see how the investigation’s going?”

“Of course.” Knowing he had stepped out of line, however slightly, the king smiled with an understanding nod. “Apologies, Gaster. I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

Slowly, he lowered the wall and returned the boys to the bed, gazing over his shoulder to watch Asgore leave. Toriel lowered to her knees, but even so, she was much larger than Gaster, and especially large compared to the children.

“Hello, sweetie.” Toriel said gently. “What’s your name?”

Gaster frowned, sitting down beside the unconscious boy. “He can’t speak. And I’m not entirely certain he can understand speech. They were cloned, and their learning has been severely delayed.”

“Have you named them?”

“I have.” He nodded to the boy beside him. “This is Papyrus.” Then, he gazed to the unconscious form with a saddened frown. “And this is Sans.”

“He hasn’t woken up yet?”

“Not yet. He’s… very sick.”

Slowly, curious of the strange and large woman, and seeing Gaster was comfortable with her, Papyrus wobbled towards her, still unused to walking around with nothing to hold onto. Just as he reached her, his legs gave out, but she caught him gently and nuzzled his temple with a purr.

“He seems very sweet.” Toriel smiled.

“Surprising, considering all he’s been through.” Gaster murmured. “Thank you for bringing clothes, your grace. I appreciate it.”

“You’re more than welcome.” She said, but paused, looking at the circular surgical scars in his palms. “Did those men… clone them from you?”

He did not answer, gazing down at his hands where they had been surgically cut after an explosive mishap in the lab.

“If there’s anything we can do, just let us know.”

Gaster looked up at her. “I’m going to take them home as soon as they’re stable. I… I wish to resign.”

“Resign?”

“This happened. Right under my nose. I just… I need to be home. With them. Dr. Alphys is a bright young woman, and has a good moral compass. She would make an excellent replacement.”

“If that’s what you wish, then… I’ll allow it.”

“Thank you.”

\---------

When Sans awoke, he was in his companion’s arms, Papyrus snoozing comfortably. They were lying on something… soft. Not the floor, that much was certain. What seemed like… giant bandages were covering them, keeping them quite warm. And there were… things, on their bodies. Made of cloth like the bandages, but wrapped around them.

Feeling stunted, weak movement beside him, Papyrus sat up, blinking, before looking down at Sans and letting out a happy squeal. The sound made Gaster tumble out of his chair into the floor with a thud, the doctor having been asleep. At first, Sans was distracted while his companion hugged him tightly and held him close. Then, when he saw a figure rising up, Sans tensed, left eye glowing. He raised his hand.

Gaster choked on a ragged gasp as he was suddenly lifted into the air by his soul. They could see it. Fear, like the fear they had experienced every day since they remembered. Papyrus whined and gently grabbed Sans’ wrist. The taller boy’s look was pleading. Finally, Sans dropped the scientist, watching Gaster land hard on his knees and grip his chest.

Slowly, cautiously, Papyrus slid off the bed and moved closer to the scientist, resting hands on his chest and looking up at him with a worried sound. The taller boy wore a loose thermal shirt and a pair of pajama pants, and a tiny pair of socks.

“I’m okay, Papyrus. It’s okay.” Gaster assured, patting his head and rising to his feet.

Sans watched as the two strode over to him and sat beside him. The scientist watched him, the smaller boy in a medical gown and a little pair of sweatpants. He still had his IS in, though Papyrus was now healthy enough to go without and was eating regularly. The scientist made no attempts to touch him, knowing it would scare him.

After a moment, Sans reached out and touched the older skeleton’s hand, looking down at it and his own, noticing the difference and making a curious noise. Smiling softly, Gaster let the smaller boy pull his hand into his lap, tiny hands exploring long phalanges and scarred palms. Before these two, Gaster had been one of the last known skeletons. They had never seen someone like him. In fact, they had likely never seen anyone besides their abusers.

“You’re an inquisitive little fellow, aren’t you, Sans.” Gaster chuckled. “Don’t worry. Just a couple more days, and we can go home.”


	2. Acclimation

Gaster was not surprised by the boys’ trepidation at their newfound home. There were new sounds and smells, and bright colors they were not used to seeing. For now, he gave them the same bedroom – the guest-room right beside his own, so he would hear them get up and get to them before they fell down the stairs or some similar accident. A toddler-gate would do little, considering both would be moving about soon.

As they entered the house, summoned hands of magic getting the door open while Gaster held one boy in either arm, both boys gasped softly and peered about. Wanting comfort, or perhaps offering it, Papyrus reached out and took Sans’ hand.

The door clicked closed behind them and he strode into the spacious living room of the cabin. The air was pleasantly warm, smelling of books and tea. He gently sat them down on the sofa, magic hands texting an order for takeout from Grillby’s since seeing people talk on the phone made the two nervous. It would be a while before he could condition them not to worry over it.

“This is your new home, boys.” Gaster said quietly. “Maybe we can catch up on your speech and education, and you two can have a normal childhood. Hopefully a happy one.”

\---------

Their first meal as… a family. Was that the right term?

Sans and Papyrus watched as Gaster prepared dinner, the taller boy holding the shorter in his arms as they gazed over the many things laid out over the counter. They flinched slightly when he picked up the knife to chop veggies, but seeing what he was using it for, they were no longer afraid and continued to observe. 

When it was ready, Gaster helped both boys into chairs at the table before fixing plates and setting food in front of them. He had worried they would squabble over it, or display hoarding behaviors abused individuals did when being denied food for so long. However, there was no such thing. Both boys ate, occasionally babbling to one another.

He learned a few things that night. They liked pasta. Sans liked tomatoes, and Papyrus liked broccoli. In fact, they swapped veggies repeatedly. Gaster was just so happy they were eating and peaceful about it that he did not even care. As long as they were eating, the pair drinking chocolate milk out of sippy cups since they did not quite have enough coordination for actual glasses yet.

They were a mess after eating, of course. But after a bubble bath, they were both tired and he put them to bed, tucking them in quietly in the bed they shared and putting a teddy bear between them.

“Good night, little ones.”

\---------

With food regularly now, and the older skeleton regularly coaxing them to move around and play, Papyrus and Sans were soon moving with no real difficulty. Sans was still sickly, however. He was weak, and easily fatigued in a physical sense.

It did not bother Papyrus, however. The taller boy delighted in building pillow-forts around him, or watching television at his side. Moreover, Gaster noticed the two of them shared a very specific interest. Puzzles. He found them playing with the color-cube he often left sitting on the coffee table. Sans solved it, and the Papyrus began arranging it into intricate patterns.

Curious, he ended up bringing home a few things. A set of dominoes, some building blocks, and an old board game called ‘Dungeons and Dragons’ that had fell through a dimensional rift into their realm. The two boys immediately took an interest to all except the game, but Gaster knew they would get around to it eventually.

\---------

“G… Gazz…” Papyrus trailed off with a flustered huff.

Gaster gave a patient smile, sitting on front of the boys on the living room floor. “It’s okay. You can do it.”

“Gaz…ter. Gazter?” He frowned, realizing it still did not sound right. Then, he looked up hopefully. “Gaster?”

The doctor smiled widely.

“Gaster! Gaster!” Papyrus clapped his hands.

Sans looked over at the other boy with confusion before gazing at the doctor. “Wing… dings… Dings.”

Gaster was unable to help the happy little tears that slid across his cheekbones as he pulled both boys to him, hugging them gently but tightly. Papyrus giggled. Briefly, Sans seemed confused, but let out a contented hum at the attention.

“I love you both so much, Sans and Papyrus.”


	3. Difficult Questions

The pair picked up speech with surprising, or perhaps unsurprising, ease. Within only a matter of three months, they went from garbled, incomplete sentences to being at the appropriate speaking level for ten-year-olds. It took endless patience, and with it came endless questions. Questions about how the world worked, and why things were the way they were.

With speech and intelligence came blossoming personalities. So alike, but so different. Sans, prone to catnaps all day, rarely went to sleep with Papyrus, who usually knocked out around eight in the evening, sometimes nine if he had too much energy. Much of the time, Gaster would be in his armchair or on the couch, reading quietly while Sans watched television. That had evolved to the smaller boy sitting in his lap, reading the same quantum-physics book as him. From the fidgeting, it was apparent Sans was a speed-reader, waiting for his caretaker to turn the page.

“Dings?” Sans looked over his shoulder, voice quiet. “Can I ask you something?”

“You may.” Gaster replied, not looking up from the book.

“You… killed that guy. Didn’t you?”

The older skeleton tensed, pale green eye-lights flashing as they focused on the boy’s pale cyan ones.

“Papy told me what he saw. The day you found us.”

“Yes.” Gaster frowned slightly. “I did what I needed to, to protect you. … Why do you ask?”

“I… keep having nightmares. That those two goons came back and they…” The boy shuddered, tears threatening to spill.

His expression softened, a little sigh leaving him as he set aside the book and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “They can’t come back, Sans. They’re both dead. You’re safe now. And I’ll do everything I can to make sure it stays that way.”

Sans whimpered, resting his face against the soft material of the older’s sweater.

\---------

That was not the only difficult question Gaster faced, of course. Sans was a clever boy and often fished for information, usually with subtlety. Papyrus, however, was anything but subtle. If he had a wonder, he often interjected it into the conversation the second it entered his mind.

“Wingdings?” Papyrus stood on tippy-toes to gaze along the island counter where the doctor was preparing lunch. “Are you our father?”

Gaster nearly cursed when the knife came down on his finger, thankfully muffling the sound by gritting his teeth. The cut was not that deep, and he masked any bleeding by casually grabbing a towel and wiping his hands. The accident was masked with a puzzled expression on the doctor’s face.

“Other kids around town keep asking, when they see us in the yard.”

“I suppose, in a way.” Gaster answered. “I care for you both. Deeply so. I’d say I’m more of a brother than a father, but you may call me what you wish.”

“Oh. O-Okay.” He looked away.

“Papyrus? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You look like you’re ready to cry.” Gently, he moved closer and pulled the boy to him, petting his head. “It’s okay. You can tell me.”

“One of the other kids s-said… really mean things.”

Gaster tensed internally. It was very easy for the two boys to get their feelings hurt. Spending a life abused both verbally and physically tended to cause such lasting damage, meaning Papyrus and Sans were more susceptible than most children. He did what he could to shelter and protect them, but apparently, children still found a way to hurt them.  
He cheered Papyrus up the best way he could – a cup of hot cocoa with plenty of marshmallows. The scent was enough to wake Sans, who lay on the couch, and summoned him into the kitchen for his own cup of warm coziness.

The scientist took to supervising the boys when they played outside in the fenced backyard. With their health, he tried to bundle them carefully and limited their time in Snowdin’s chill. Sans was always eager to go back in side and often reminded Papyrus when it was time to do the same, but with an apparent bully on the loose, Gaster would now take care of the issue personally.

Sure enough, the bully returned and did not care that the scientist was present, pausing by the cabin with two friends.

“Check it out, guys! The test-tube babies think daddy’s gonna protect ‘em!” He and his friends laughed.

Mist rose from the scientist’s eye-lights. “You don’t have much room to talk.”

The laughter stopped instantly and the bully puffed up. “What’s that supposed to mean, geezer?!”

“Ask your mother.”

There was a pause, shortly before the boy’s lower lip quivered and he ran away, followed by two very confused friends.

Sans beamed at him. “That was so cool! What was that?”

“Reverse-psychology.” Gaster smirked. “I think he’ll probably leave you two alone, now. And if they don’t, I’ll just have to show them a bad time.”


	4. LOVE... and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be where the AU comes in.
> 
> No. It's freeform AU. I'm not giving it a name. I'm not adding it to a grand list of AUs. This is just a fan fiction.

Gaster was… wary, but not actively hostile. The human was young, though not a child. Confused, but otherwise unharmed.

From what Asgore explained, Asriel had been the one to find him and instantly took a liking to the boy, whom was close in age to the eighteen-year-old prince – perhaps two or three years older. Even so, Gaster was reluctant to allow his boys anywhere near him. Their school-work proved an adequate excuse, and thankfully, Chara did not insist or really seem to care that he never met the younger skeletons.

He was smart. Chara was unused to magic but easily grasped the concept. When he began assisting Gaster in his work at the lab… well, the royal scientist would be lying if he said he had not let his guard down.

The king getting sick because a cook had a clerical error and put poisonous flowers into a pie… That was inconspicuous in itself, though Chara seemed oddly fascinated by the results. Gaster had chosen to brush it off as a human being surprised that monsters reacted to poison in a similar fashion to them.

But the second occurrence…

They had been… walking. Yes. On one of the railed platforms used to observe the Core. Chara had called him with concerns and had asked him to come by. They had been talking about… Stars, he could not remember. But he recalled his back was turned, and when he turned to look at Chara, the human had… he had smiled, and struck him before shoving the skeleton into the core.

A door sounded somewhere nearby. When Gaster opened his eye sockets, his vision was bleary. There was an IS hooked up to him, a beeping sound somewhere nearby. His eyes snapped wider open when he saw a figure standing at the foot of his bed. Gaster’s entire frame tensed, only pausing when the figure quickly raised his hands.

“Whoa! Whoa. Babe. It’s me. It’s okay.”

“G-Grillby…?” Gaster rasped, wincing at the chafe of bandages against his burned forearms.

Footsteps drew closer. “Yeah. It’s me. Just… Are you alright?”

He shook his head, dizzy and disoriented. “No… I… Where’s Sans?! Where’s Papyrus?!”

“Relax! Calm. Down. They’re fine. Toriel’s keeping an eye on them in the waiting room.”

The skeleton shuddered hard enough to make his bones rattle. “Where’s Chara?”

“He’s dead. Asriel saw him push you and he… They fell into the core. We found their bodies not long after.” Grillby explained, gingerly sitting beside him. “Can you see me?”

“Barely. My… My arms hurt.”

“I know. We saw you trying to climb out of the Core’s reactor and brought you back up. Your arms got… They got burned pretty bad on the paneling down there. Bad enough for cracks to come up.”

He laughed bitterly. “I don’t have much forearm left to give.”

Grillby managed a soft smirk, cupping Gaster’s face in his hands and kissing his brow. “Want me to bring the boys in?”

“In…” He shuddered. “In a moment. I just…”

Feeling the skeleton’s hands tug at him, Grillby scooted closer and gently hugged him. It brought back memories. Memories of war and death, when all they had was each other. It seemed this was still the case, and he sighed, kissing the skeleton’s temple. He felt… well, like shit. He had promised Gaster he would look out for him and this happened?! How could he—

“Grillby.” Gaster sighed, nuzzling his neck. “It isn’t your fault.”

“Was I thinking too loudly?” Grillby sighed.

“A bit.”

He pouted. “I wanna stay with you for a few days. To make sure you’re okay.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

Pulling back, he nodded, adjusting his glasses. “I’ll go get Sans and Papyrus.”

Gaster nodded, lying back against the inclined head of the medical bed with a shuddering breath. There was a fear. A nagging, irrational fear that Grillby would not come back, but he knew the elemental too well. Knew he would come back. Knew he was a tough monster and could hold his own.

The sound of excited babbling and fast footfalls greeted him, as well as the blurred silhouette of Grillby carrying Papyrus under one arm to keep him from rushing in and leaping on him. When Papyrus saw Gaster lying there garbed in a loose medical gown, arms bandaged up, left eye-socket almost collapsed, and IS hooked up to him, he then understood and stilled. They needed to be gentle. Grillby set him down, rubbing a palm over the taller boy’s head while the other hand rested on Sans’ shoulder. The shorter was almost in a catatonic state, eye-lights nearly darkened.

“I-It’s okay, boys. Come here.” Gaster shakily outstretched his hands.

The pair clambered into the bed very carefully, and only laid against the older skeleton when he hugged them close.

\---------

“How’re you feeling?” Grillby questioned, sitting down on the sofa beside the skeleton.

“I’ve been better. My arms still hurt.” Gaster said softly, letting the cup of tea in his hands warm his fingers. “How are the boys?”

“Good. Laid down after I read them a story.”

He chuckled. “You’re always so good with them. They like it when you do the voices.”

Grillby managed a short laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. It was short-lived, the elemental soon sighing. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, his soul practically in his throat. He had almost lost him. He had almost lost this tall, lanky, nerdy, adorable goof and— He blinked, drawn out of his self-loathing as the skeleton set the tea down on the coffee table.

“Listen… Babe, I…” Grillby swallowed hard.

Before Gaster could reply, he gasped softly, watching the elemental’s soul glow brightly beneath the old T-shirt he was wearing. He did not have to look down to feel his own soul glow in kind, responding eagerly. Slowly, he rested a hand over his sternum through the snug thermal shirt he was wearing.

Grillby leaned closer, soft lips of flame magic meeting pale teeth. With the upmost care, he pulled Gaster closer, mindful of his injuries.


	5. The Second Human

“Thank you for coming, Gaster.” Toriel smiled as she opened the door, welcoming him and the two boys inside. “Hello, my children.”

“Good morning, your grace!” Papyrus said politely.

“Hiya, Tori.” Sans greeted, much more casually.

She chuckled. “I made a butterscotch pie, if you would like some. It should be cool enough by now.”

“Yes, please!” Both boys said eagerly.

Gaster mustered a smile, watching as the two children were both given a slice of the intimidatingly large pie. He knew they could not eat all of it, and he knew they would try. Seeing them so happy after such a horrible start in life… Seeing their eye-lights take the shape of stars in excitement… That was worth dealing with a mild sugar-high for the rest of the day.

Once Papyrus and Sans were comfortable in front of the fireplace, playing a game of dominoes, Gaster and Toriel sat at the table in the kitchen, able to see the boys but out of earshot.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re okay, Wing Dings.” Toriel said quietly, gazing down into her cup of tea as if it were a bottomless pit. “And I can’t express how relieved I am that you came.”

“Thank you. And of course I came. I like to think we’re friends, Toriel.” Gaster replied quietly. “What did you want to discuss?”

“I… It’s about Asgore. Ever since… I’m worried what he’ll do.” She confessed sadly. “It’s why I left. We had a… disagreement.”

Surprise, then concern colored his features as he reached out and gently took her hand. “Toriel, tell me what’s going on.”

In the living room, things were much more calm, and more peaceful. Sans smiled, eye-lights shining with content happiness as he observed Papyrus arranging the dominoes into intricate patterns while also managing not to break the rules or the game. The slice of pie sat half-eaten on its plate beside them.

“You’re really good at this game, Pap.” Sans let his left eye slide closed.

“Not quite as skilled as you, I’m afraid.” Papyrus sighed.

“You’re so cool, bro. You’ll be the best in no time.”

“Nyeh!” He clapped his hands happily.

They paused when both of them heard something outside. A shout, or a scream. Papyrus almost stood up from the rug on the floor, only to halt when Sans grabbed his shoulder. It was an old sign. One they used before they could talk. One that meant something was wrong. Since Sans had keener instincts, he listened, bones rattling softly as old and new fears alike welled up in them.

“Boys?” Gaster emerged from the kitchen, followed by Toriel. “What was that?”

“Somethin outside.” Sans murmured nervously, left eye-light glowing brightly while the right went completely dark.

Protective instinct flared up as Gaster tensed, eye-lights dimming as he strode to the front door. Again, he was followed by Toriel, though she stayed on the doorstep while he left the cottage. In the field of flowers just outside the house, there was a creature Gaster hoped he would never see again. A human. A man, garbed for a hike. The second he saw them, the man drew a machete.

“Toriel, get back inside. Boys, stay with her.” Gaster said firmly.

Sans tensed. “Dings, I can—”

“Now.”

The queen ushered both children back inside, pulling the door closed. Toriel wanted to help him, but Gaster was one of the few people more powerful than herself, and she needed to keep the children calm. She pulled them back toward the hearth, shielding their view from the window with her body.

Slowly, Gaster stepped away from the house, hands up before himself. “I understand you may be a little… confused, but I mean you no harm.”

“Bullshit!” The human snarled. “Stay back! I’m warning you!”

He halted, watching the man carefully. “Please… Please put down the blade. I’m unarmed, as you can see.”

The human glared at the skeleton. “I’m not buyin that for a second! You probably got some fuckin trick up your sleeve! Where am I?! How’d I get here?!”

“You likely fell through a dimensional rift into our realm. It happens on occasion.” Gaster explained carefully. “I’m a scientist. I could try to find a way to send you back. But you need to put the knife down.”

Inside, Sans wriggled in Toriel’s arms before finally getting flustered enough to teleport across the room to the window. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the human run at the royal scientist.

“Dings!” He cried in alarm.

Toriel rushed to him and tried to pull him away from the window. He pulled away from her defiantly, his hands resting on the glass.

The older skeleton dodged the blade as it repeatedly lashed out at him, singing through the air past his head and neck. Gaster tried to disarm him, but despite his skill, was pushed away by a hard elbow to his chest. As he stumbled backwards, the human swiped the blade down the left side of Gaster’s face, and then up the right side. Pale green magic poured from the clean cuts the keen machete left in the bone, the former scientist falling backwards.

Before the human could land what would normally be a final blow, Gaster quickly summoned a volley of bone-attacks, sharp like spears on one end with the back end shaped like the head of a femur. The sudden attack was unexpected and, in a split second, the human lay stuck to the ground like a pincushion. A very dead, very bloody pincushion.

For a moment, Gaster was able to stumble to his feet, only to fall to his knees, dizzy from pain, adrenaline, and the sudden drain on his magic, his still-recovering body taxed by the brief fright. He heard the cottage door open, followed shortly by Toriel rushing to his side and the two boys following, but afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him further.

“Dings? Are you okay?! Oh stars…!”

“Sans, I’m fine. It looks much worse than it really is.” Gaster assured him, eye-lights dim as he watched from the corner of his sockets while Toriel worked on healing the wound.

“You’re…”

“Check and see for yourself.” He smiled encouragingly despite the pain.

Pouting, Sans did a quick Check.

* W. D. Gaster 6666432/ 666666 HP  
* Gaster is glad his boys are okay.

“It still did a lot of damage…” Sans muttered, frowning. “Why’d you try disarming it?”

“I had hoped he was simply afraid.” Gaster sighed, frowning. “Monsters and humans alike do drastic things when panicked.”

“B-But why?” Papyrus sobbed. “Why would he hurt you?”

“Hush, child. We’ll… We’ll talk about this when we get home. Alright? Come here. Both of you.”

Neither boy protested when he pulled them in for a close hug, holding them while Toriel continued to work.

“Wingdings, these will likely scar.” She murmured softly.

“It’s fine.” Gaster told her. “I’m sorry about your garden.”

“It’s alright. I’ll… handle the mess.” Finished healing him, she pulled her hands away. “Just take the boys home. They’ve seen enough for today.”

\---------

Gaster cleaned up as best he could and changed into some clean clothes before fixing some hot tea and sitting the boys down on the sofa. He sat across from them, on the coffee table. Both Sans and Papyrus were staring at the newly-healed scars on his face.

“I had hoped I wouldn’t need to tell you any of this.” Gaster murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I want you to understand… Humans are no more dangerous than we are. And regardless of what people tell you…”

There was a pause, followed by a heavy sigh.

“Regardless of what people tell you, they can be good, or bad. Just like we can be good, or bad.”

“Dings, it tried to kill you.” Sans growled, not buying any of it.

“I guessed as much.” The former scientist managed a bitter laugh before growing serious again. “Before I was royal scientist, I was part of the military, as a medic. Centuries before now, humans and monsters lived together. And… they started a war. A war so horrible that we were driven to a different dimension. Where we live now.”

“Why did they do that?” Papyrus questioned.

“No one really knows. Most monsters think it was animosity. Others say it was greed. Humans… have a different way of running things. And most of them are largely the same.”

“What about Chara?” Sans’ eyes narrowed.

“He attempted to kill me, as I told you. Him being human has… has little to do with it. There are exceptions to any rule. There…” He trailed off, sighing.

Both boys watched him set his tea aside before looking at them both intently.

“I want you two to promise me something. Alright?”

They nodded.

“Promise me that if you ever encounter a human, you will perform a Check. If they are any higher than Lv 1, or if they have any EXP, I want you to leave them where they’re at, and contact the royal guard. Understand?”

“But you took it down, no prob.” Sans protested, incensed. “What if we have to defend ourselves?! Or you?!”

“Sans.” Gaster said firmly, giving him a warning look. “Humans have something monsters don’t. Instead of magic, instead of Motivation, they have something called ‘Determination.’ It’s a byproduct caused by vestigial magic that makes them much harder to kill, and more difficult to defeat.”

Sans’ brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’ve seen, and done… terrible things, to keep my fellow monsters safe. I need you to promise me, Sans. Being careful will keep you alive. So promise me that you’ll be careful. You, too, Papyrus. Both of you.”

“I promise.” Papyrus said without hesitation, nothing but sincere.

Sans, however, did hesitate. If a human did so much damage to Gaster, even with the older skeleton’s significant HP, LV, and EXP… they were a force to be reckoned with. Nothing two children had any business messing with, despite Sans wanting to defend the monster who had saved him and Papyrus.

“Sans.” Gaster frowned.

“I promise.” Sans finally murmured, defeated.

“Good.” He sighed in relief. “I… understand if what you saw left you a little shaken. You may sleep with me tonight, if you wish.”


	6. Reinstatement

Things smoothed out, after that. Occasionally, the boys had nightmares about what had happened, but thankfully, those were thinning out and stopping. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that fateful encounter, five weeks since Chara’s death.

Things were looking up. Not just for the boys, but Gaster as well. Dates with Grillby were regular, and the elemental babysat when he could. It was no surprise that Sans and Papyrus began to look to him with the same affection they looked at Gaster with.

Now, something had come up. Gaster considered for a long moment before deciding to finally bring up the idea. He did not know how to discuss it with them, but the two children could be surprisingly mature for their age and were quite intelligent. He only hoped they would understand instead of panicking.

“There’s something I wish to talk to you about.” Gaster said as he seated himself in his armchair.

Papyrus peeked out from the pillow fort made between couch and coffee table. “Is something wrong, Dings?”

“Not… explicitly.”

Sans poked his head out from the fort as well. “What’s up?”

“Queen Toriel asked me to return to my post as royal scientist.”

They stared at him in mixed surprise, sadness, and unease. “Why? I thought after… I thought you’d stay home with us.”

Gaster continued. “I want to, Sans. I do. But her grace believes the king is… going to do something drastic. She wants me to make sure the tests at the Core don’t hurt anyone.”

“What kind of tests?” Papyrus questioned. “Will there be more like us? Will we get more brothers? Or sisters?”

A little bittersweet chuckle left him. “No, Papyrus. And the tests are… I can’t tell you about them.”

“You mean you won’t.” Sans clarified with a sigh.

The older skeleton frowned. “It’s complicated. And you’re likely much happier not knowing. But I promise, nothing like what happened will ever happen again. Not if I can help it.”

His left eye slid closed in a show of trust, the action subconscious since he could not yet control it as most skeletons could. Papyrus did the same with his right eye, which was his own power-center. Again, complete trust in the older skeleton, despite his confusion and sadness on the matter.

“I can leave the project in another’s hands, if you want me to stay here.” Gaster told them, trying to give them comfort. “If I return to my post, I’ll be gone eight hours a day through the week.”

“What would we do?” Papyrus asked.

“You could stay home. And I can arrange some activities and check your homework when I return each night. I’ll likely have to hire a babysitter. Perhaps Grillby.”

“What’s a babysitter?”

“It’s someone who is hired to keep an eye on people’s children to make sure they have lunch and keep them safe while the guardian is away.”

“If they need you, then maybe you should help them.” Papyrus concluded.

“Are you certain? Dr. Alphys is a competent woman. I’m certain she wouldn’t mind remaining in charge.”

“Nah. Pap’s right.” Sans said, forcing a smile. “Don’t want history to repeat itself, do ya?”

The question, and his tone, disturbed Gaster to some degree, but he knew Sans was right. He gave them a gentle, almost apologetic smile. “Do you have room for one more in the fort?”

“Sure.”

Moving down to the floor, he followed them inside.

“Welcome to the Bone Zone.” Sans grinned.

“Sans!” Papyrus cried before letting out a giggle.

“You’re laughing.”

“I know. And I hate it.”

Gaster laughed, lying down among the pillows and allowing the twins to nap on either side of him among the soft covers and cushions.


	7. First Birthday

It had been a year now. A year since Sans and Papyrus came home with him. While they were technically only a year old, both boys were physically ten, give or take. And honestly... He just wanted to do this.

Nothing big. Just the three of them, a small pie Toriel made, and some apple-spice tea he got special from Grillby – it was a family recipe and used a lot of cinnamon. Since both boys like cinnamon, apples, and tea, he knew it would likely be a match made in heaven.

Then, presents. He did not risk smuggling them into the house, knowing they would get curious and investigate. So, instead, he took them out for the day and trusted Grillby to set up the kitchen with the cake and presents, some of which he helped pick out. Gaster would be lying if he did not say his closest friend was a godsend some days.

They went for a walk through Waterfall, then had dinner at Grillby’s. And when they got home, Sans and Papyrus were stunned. There were numerous colorful parcels arranged on the kitchen table opposite of the miniature butterscotch pie. On it in orange and blue icing was written the words ‘Happy Birthday.’

“What’s this?” Sans questioned, looking up at Gaster in surprise.

Gaster smiled gently. “Your birthday. It’s something that monsters celebrate once a year. To show that you’re growing up.”

“But what are all these packages?” Papyrus asked, eye-sockets wide. “And why are they so colorful?”

“Those are presents. Gifts. People give gifts to celebrate birthdays. That means they’re all for you two.” Gaster told him.

“B-But… what about you?”

He chuckled. “It isn’t my birthday, Papyrus. It’s yours and Sans’.”

“Do we have to… give them back when we’re done?”

“No, Papyrus. You get to keep them. Now…” He helped them up to sit at the table. “Let’s have some of the special birthday pie Queen Toriel made for you.”

\---------

Books. Action figures. A scarf. A hoody. After opening all the presents, both boys were stunned, and after it all, Gaster got out the board game from before, all three of them playing until both children were tired and in need of a bed.

At first, everything seemed normal. But Gaster began noticing something. Several somethings. The gifts they had received began turning up in odd places. Under their beds, hidden under couch cushions… Gaster even found Sans’ hoody hidden in the back of his closet.

He picked the material up, having been gathering up clothes so he could do laundry. It was still clean and pristine. Between this and the other presents, and Papyrus upstairs taking a quiet nap, Gaster strode downstairs and sat down next to Sans. He was watching TV, not quite dozing off, but getting there.

“Sans, I found your jacket at the back of the closet.” Gaster said quietly.

The younger skeleton averted his gaze.

“What’s up?”

“The ceiling…?”

Gaster smirked briefly before sighing and sitting down beside him. “You know what I mean, Sans.”

He pouted. There was silence for several seconds, and then, a quiet sniffle, Sans struggling to hold back tears.

“Sans…?”

“I-I just… It… It feels weird.”

Gaster’s brows furrowed in confusion. “How so?”

“I mean…”

Images flashed through his mind. Images of two dark, faceless monsters standing over him. Poking with needles, taking his food away, hurting him, and then hurting Papyrus when that did not work. Naked. Cold.

Worthless. Worthless. Worthless.

Sans closed his eyes, not realizing he was chanting that mantra, hugging himself and shaking so hard his bones rattled.

A little squeak escaped him as Gaster pulled him into his arms, holding him close. The scent of a clean sweater, spiced tea, and books. It was familiar. Comforting. Protective. The scent was enough to draw him out of that dark pit in his mind, and he let out a confused sound when he felt something warm and wet drip onto his brow. After a couple seconds, he realized Gaster was crying.

“Sans, never say that. You’re worth so much. You and Papyrus… You’re both my entire world.” The older skeleton told him, voice strained. “You two are my reasons for living, and that’s never going to change.”

The younger skeleton sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Sans. I’m sorry for… I didn’t realize…” Gaster pulled back and mustered a weak smile. “I should have known it would be a bit overwhelming. And I’m sorry.”

“It was wonderful. The best day of our lives so far. Papyrus… He was so happy.”

“Oh?”

“He saw me hiding my things and asked, so… I told him it was a game.”

Gaster kissed his brow, and chuckled as Sans pulled on his jacket and used the sleeves to dry their eyes, the magic tears drying up and fading away. Pulling back, the scientist gazed at him, forced smile giving way to a genuine one.

“Remember… you don’t have to hide, Sans. Especially not from me or Papyrus.” Gaster said softly.

“Thanks, Dings. It… That means a lot.” Sans got comfortable next to him, nesting down into the plush sherpa fleece lining of his hoody.

Not long after… “Sans? Dings?”

They gazed up to the railing, and Gaster smiled at him. “We’re just watching TV, Papyrus. Would you like to join us? Mettaton’s game show’s about to come on.”

“Nyeh!” Papyrus raced downstairs and hopped up into the sofa between his ‘brothers.’ “Mettaton is so cool!”

“Not as cool as you, bro.” Sans grinned.

Gaster leaned down while Papyrus was distracted before blowing a raspberry on his cheekbone, making the taller child giggle happily, blissfully unaware of whatever silent suffering had just been resolved.


	8. Kitchen Time

“What are you making?” Papyrus asked, tip-toeing so he could see across the counter.

“I was just getting ready to start making supper.” Gaster informed him. “Would you like to help?”

“Yes!” Papyrus said excitedly.

Chuckling, the older skeleton pulled over a stool and picked the boy up, Papyrus letting out a happy ‘Nyeh!’ as he was swooped up and gently set down. He giggled as Gaster blew a raspberry against his cheekbone, the older skeleton delighting in the giddy sound the action never failed to coax out.

“What are we going to make?”

“Spaghetti and tomato sauce.”

“Tomatoes…?” Papyrus almost whined.

“You’ll like it, I promise. I’ve been working on a special recipe.” Gaster winked with a smirk. “I already have water warming for the pasta. We need to prepare the veggies for the sauce.”

“What’s first?”

“Well, let me cut open a few bell peppers, and you can scoop the seeds out while I chop some parsley.”

“Okay!”

He glanced towards the couch where Sans was napping before taking up the ceramic kitchen knife and grabbing one of the peppers. He preferred orange bell peppers, as did the boys. They were not as sweet as yellows, and not as strong as greens or reds. After slicing the tops off, he handed the three peppers to get the seeds and ribs out of.

“May I have a spoon?” Papyrus asked.

“Oh! Silly me. I forgot.” Gaster pulled the silverware drawer open briefly and handed him one. “There you go.”

He beamed up at the scientist. “Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, Papyrus.” He chuckled quietly and returned his attention to the herbs.

The scientist’s knifework was quick and precise, chopping some parsley, scallions, and a small amount of oregano, the aromatics being placed in a hot saucepan with some oil at the bottom.

“They’re ready.” Papyrus told him, pulling his hands away from the counter.

The peppers were quickly chopped and put in with the aromatics. “Now, I’m going to show you a neat little trick for when you’re old enough to cook by yourself.”

“Nyeh!”

Gaster grabbed a couple cloves of garlic. “After you get these peeled, you need to crack them to get the flavor out and make them easier to slice for cooking.”

“How do we do that?”

“Well, I’ll show you. But never do this by yourself until you’re old enough to use knives.”

Papyrus nodded, and quickly watched. It was one of the things that made him and Sans so cute. The eagerness to learn, absorbing knowledge like little sponges. Gaster turned his knife so the dull edge was facing him, the garlic clove wedged under it, and gave it a sharp smack with the heel of his palm. The knife was set aside and Papyrus watched as Gaster then peeled the garlic cloves and diced them before adding them to the saucepan.

“That’s so neat! It certainly would make peeling garlic easier.” Papyrus observed.

“And?” Gaster looked over at him.

“Only when I’m old enough to use knives in the kitchen.”

“Good boy. Now comes the fun part.”

“Fun part?”

“Crushing the tomatoes.” Gaster went to the pantry, pulling off two aprons from the hooks on the inside of the door.

Papyrus let out a little giggle as the older skeleton helped him put the apron on. Gaster then put his own on and grabbed a potato masher.

“I already peeled them. All we need to do is mash them to make the sauce.” He moved to stand behind Papyrus.

It was indeed messy. Tomato juice got everywhere. If the aprons were not black, they would have been horribly stained. Neither of them minded, wiping up the mess as the sauce and pasta cooked. After letting a spoonful of the sauce cool, he allowed Papyrus to taste it. The younger skeleton’s eye-lights morphed into stars of awe.

“That’s really good!” Papyrus sad excitedly.

Gaster smiled. “Help me set the table, and we’ll wake Sans so he can join us.”


	9. The Accident

“I’ll be back soon, bro. I just need to take Dings his lunch.” Sans smiled before looking up at the older monster. “Thanks for doin this, Grillby.”

“No problem.” The elemental shrugged. “Try not to scare him again.”

“Yeah, I get the picture.” He snickered and looked up at Papyrus again. “Maybe draw another maze, and me and Dings can try to solve it later when he gets home?”

“Okay, Sans! It’ll be my hardest maze yet!” Papyrus said happily where he stood holding onto Grillby’s arm. “Be careful! And look both ways when crossing your shortcuts!”

“I will, bro.” Sans gave him a little wink before turning away, one hand holding Gaster’s lunchbox and the other in his hoody pocket.

Once far enough away, he teleported to the lab – a skill Papyrus had yet to grasp, much less master – only to be knocked off his feet as a powerful tremor rocked the complex. Alarms were blaring and lights were flashing. Scientists were running around to their computers. Above the din, Sans heard Gaster’s voice barking frantic orders over the intercom.

“Get the blast doors sealed! I want it contained!” He snapped, standing at his own terminal and typing several commands.

“Dr. Gaster!”

“What?!”

The assistant in question pointed to the screens along the wall in front of them.

“Sans?!” Gaster’s eye-sockets widened in horror.

“Doctor, wait!” They tried to stop him as he rushed for the door. “Radiation is pouring into that sector! And there was a spill! There’ll be fumes and—”

“Shut up and keep it contained!” He vanished from the room.

Sans coughed, falling to one knee and gripping his chest. The air was moist and thick with contamination, his head spinning. The fumes grew worse and his soul began to flutter painfully. Just as the edges of his vision began to darken, he felt arms wrap around him shortly before the jolting sensation of teleporting.

“Sans? Sans! Can you hear me?!”

His eye-sockets fluttered before he vaguely focused on a face above his own. “Dings…?”

“Oh thank stars! – Dr. Marlowe! Take him to the evac!”

An unfamiliar voice piped up. “But sir! What about you?!”

“I need to make sure the blast is contained!”

Sans shook his head and sat up, wheezing as his soul struggled to process the excess magic pumped into it. “I can’t leave you here…”

Gaster knelt beside him, cupping his face in hand. “Sans, listen to me. You need immediate medical attention. The excess magic could cause your soul to burst and—”

A new alarm sounded, followed by a voice. “Dr. Gaster! The Core!”

He bolted back to the main computer, fingers typing so fast they seemed to blur. “It’s melting down… It’s melting down! Everyone get to the evac! Now!”

Sans grunted in pain as he was suddenly picked up, Gaster running alongside his remaining coworkers with the teen in his arms. There came another explosion from deep inside the facility, the royal scientist nearly losing his footing. Part of the hallway collapsed, killing several of them and blocking escape. Turning, Gaster saw further explosions – fire, debris, and superheated Determination from the spill – coming straight at them.

He turned, shielding Sans as best he could. The blast hit just as he managed to teleport.

A ragged gasp broke free of Sans as he tumbled across the snow, landing on his front. He winced, sitting up, still clutching at his chest.

“Dings? Gaster?!”

A groan sounded nearby.

Stumbling to his feet, Sans followed the sound, and fell to his knees beside where Gaster lay in the snow.

Half of his face looked misshapen, like the bone was melted by acid. From the crackling when he breathed, he had several broken ribs. Pale silver-green magic seeped from the wounds. There was so much soaking the snow… Peeking behind the scientist, Sans gasped, seeing that shrapnel and debris had tore across Gaster’s back like blades.

“Dings? Dings?!” Sans pulled Gaster up against his chest.

Glancing around, all he saw was forest, snow, and the road.

“Help! Someone help us! Please!” He screamed, grimacing as the action made his soul throb painfully. “HELP!”

\---------

When Gaster awoke, he could tell he was on some serious painkillers. His mind was floaty and full of fluff, and most of his body was numb. While healed, bandages braced sore bones, IS in the side of his soul. And… he could not see out of his right eye.

A quiet groan left him as he gazed down. He managed a smile. On one side, Papyrus was snuggled up against him. On the other side, Sans was curled against him, also sporting an IS, his being a cocktail of painkillers and AAT – arcane antitoxin. Quietly, he Checked the teen and choked on a sob as he restrained it.

* Sans 1 ATK, 1 DEF  
* Sans looks a lot weaker than before.  
* Can only deal 1 damage.

Gaster sighed, arm tightening fractionally around him. He would need to keep a close eye on him in the future. But protecting his siblings came with the territory. And he would do anything to keep them safe, happily so. He never should have let Alphys talk him into coming back, once they boys could take care of themselves.

“Mnh… Dings?” Sans’ eye-sockets opened slowly, dim eye-lights gazing up at him.

“I’m right here, Sans. It’s okay.” Gaster assured him. “Everything’s okay.”

Calmed, he closed his eyes again, falling back asleep while Papyrus snoozed beside them.

\---------

“Dings, I dun feel good…” Sans murmured where he lay on the sofa, face smooshed against the pillow.

Concern coming over his features, he moved closer and knelt by his side, feeling his brow. “Chills, again. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Mnh…” He cracked an eye-socket to watch as a throw-blanket was pulled over him.

“Papyrus, keep an eye on him for a moment.”

“I will!” Papyrus said where he sat by Sans’ feet, playing with a 3D ring puzzle.

Gaster was only gone for a few minutes before returning with a cup of warm tea, which always seemed to make them feel better more so than cocoa could – and there was less sugar. Sans weakly sat up with a bit of help, Papyrus helping him hold the cup so he could drink from it.

“How much longer will I feel like this?” Sans questioned.

The scientist frowned grimly, almost guiltily. “I… I don’t know.”

He gazed up at him. Both of them did. They had never heard Gaster say that. He always knew what was going on and what do to. Sometimes, the boys thought he knew everything.

“You were exposed to a very large level of radiation, Sans. The fact your soul didn’t outright burst is a miracle. But… It could be only a few more days, or several years before you get any better. It could even…”

The older skeleton choked up and sobbed. Both of them stared, as Gaster rarely cried. Normally, it was happy tears. This… This was new. Papyrus set the mug of tea aside and pulled the scientist closer, both children hugging him tightly. He hugged them back, his sobs muffled between then. He could not lose them. It would kill him. It would destroy him.

“Never forget… how much I love you.”


End file.
